Chances
by MiyuRisa
Summary: A chance is far too often taken for granted. Maybe it had seemed like such an absurd idea to take the risk... But is that sanity worth it? Is it worth losing that chance? That chance at happiness that you thought wasn't possible?


**Hi there. I would like to say that I have been incredibly busy for the past couple of months with tons of drama so even though I wrote this chapter a long time ago, I only remembered to upload this one today. Just the usual family and friend drama but relationship drama was somehow mixed into it. I'll admit, for the first time, I was in love and in a relationship. But it ended already about a week ago. I'm still not one bit over her and we're still friends. Funny thing is, I met her here. **

**Well enough about my sad, pathetic self. Time to get on with the story**

**Warning: Contains love (the yuri kind)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of it's characters. (If I did, it wouldn't be Kim Possible, since I'd focus it on Shego and maybe her relationship with Kim)**

* * *

*CHAPTER 1*

_'Meet me at Middleton Central Park at midnight. I'll be by the lake. And don't bring anyone with you'_

Kim re-read the message she found on her desk. She went to the location and eyed her watch. It was 11:58 and she was starting to get suspicious. Who would have left such a message?

"Pumpkin" a voice called from the shadows.

Only one person would have called her that. "Shego. What do you want?" She said in a harsh tone. She didn't want to be there, cold, in the middle of the night.

"I just want to tell you something." The villainess appeared in front of her.

"Well, what is it?" Kim said, urging the thief to hurry and get it over with.

"Princess... I just wanted to tell you that I... I love you. I have for a long time and only now do I have the courage to tell you. I want to be with you. I want you to be mine and I want to be yours. I don't know if you feel the same way. You may not believe it but it's true. You probably think this is a trap Dr. D set up, and I would too if I didn't know that it isn't. I really am in love with you." Shego took a deep breath. Her nerves were wracking her brain. Her heart beat faster and faster as if it was going a mile a minute. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She was utterly panicking, though she didn't show it. And why wouldn't she be? She was confessing her love to her arch nemesis. She really didn't know if Kim felt the same for her but she had to try. She picked the setting carefully. She decided on by the lake on Middleton Central park because it was close by. She also chose that time on that particular night because it was a full moon and it would reflect on the lake. She planned it for months. She even rehearsed what she would say. She planned it perfectly. Even if she doubted the teen hero would accept her feelings and return them, she hoped that maybe, at least a little bit, that there was hope. Maybe, by chance, the young redhead would, at the very least, consider it.

Kim was surprised- no, scratch that- she was shocked! Shego? Evil, sarcastic, plasma-wielding, badass villainess Shego? The same Shego that tried to kill her on multiple occasions? That Shego? Confessing her love to her? Okay, this must be a dream- no, a nightmare. She was a woman for God's sake! A woman! A full grown adult woman even! Why the hell would she even want someone from the same gender?!

"Princess?" Kim was taken out of her mental rant, surprised at the softness of her tone. Shego tried to reach out to her but she quickly pulled away before they made contact. There was only silence then. Not a word was uttered between the two before…..

"Pfft….. Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kim's laughter resounded bitterly into the cool night. Shego cringed at the menacing sound.

"Haha…. You… You're... You're in love with me?!... The great big badass Shego is in love with sweet little ol' me?!... Hahaha…. God! This is rich!", she said in between bouts of laughter. After a few deep breaths Kim was able to stop laughing like a maniac and settled on smirking smugly at the pale thief.

"You do realize that we're on opposite sides of the law, don't you? I can't and certainly won't date a criminal."

"Then, I'll quit. I'll quit working for Drakken. I'll stop stealing. I'll even repay everything I've stolen. Just please, give me a chance. Give us a chance." Her voice was pleading. She was prepared to give up anything and everything to have that one chance. She would do whatever it takes.

Kim began doubling over in her uncontrollable laughter. It took a little while but she once again regained composure. With a conceited grin she said, "Sorry. No can do. Even if you did all that and more, I still wouldn't. You're a woman and I am not interested. And besides, I already have a loving boyfriend. Why the hell should I even consider going for a freak like you?"

Shego felt like her heart shattered. She was afraid this would happen. She figured it would but took a risk and it backfired. It blew right in her face like one of Drakken's inventions. It hurt like hell and it was clear from the look in her eyes. She hid her expression behind her raven locks. "If that's how you feel, fine. I won't force you. I may have been evil but even I wouldn't cross that line. I don't work like that. I still promise to stop being a villain and a thief. I won't bother you anymore." Shego turned away from Kim. Her tears had started to fall as she began walking away. "Good-bye, Kim Possible." The now ex-villainess vanished just as she arrived, leaving Kim alone by the lake, before turning and leaving the scene.

* * *

**~(TIME SKIP 3 YEARS LATER)~**

Kim was on her way to her apartment in Paris. That's right; Paris, France. She had moved there for her college education. Sure she was a long way from Ron, who was in Japan, but she loved being there. The fresh morning air that carried the scent of pastries and coffee made it feel close to heaven. She just finished a mission close by and decided to walk home. She was strutting down the sidewalk, then a familiar figure made its way toward her. She stopped dead in her tracks, gasping as she recognized who the figure was.

"Shego?" She had not seen her since three years ago when she rejected the former villainess. After the incident, Shego, true to her word, ended her life of crime, leaving no trace of her. She was announced missing and presumed dead. Kim was once even asked to search for her by her brothers, Team Go, but to no avail. She looked for her in every country, in every place she could think of, but still no clue of her was found. It seemed like she disappeared off the face of the earth. It's funny how someone so distinctive, what with the green skin and plasma hands also not to mention being wanted in 11 or more states, could be so elusive.

Shego heard someone call her name. She turned to the familiar voice and she saw that before her stood Kim Possible, her former love. "Possible." she said. Her voice was flat. There was no emotion in her tone; no hate, no sarcasm, no bitterness, no longing and there was certainly no love. There was nothing.

Kim's heart sank at the blankness she heard the ex-thief spoke with. She was, somewhat, hurt by it; though she couldn't understand it. She had no idea what the reason for that was so she had simply wrote it off as guilt for the way she rejected the ex-thief. She took a closer look at Shego and noticed that she seemed different. Her long, ebony hair shone under the warm light of the sun, her curvy body hugged tightly by the black shirt that showed off her breasts and snug black skinny jeans showing how perfect her ass was. She seemed to glow with beauty. Kim was hypnotized by the sight. Her eyes wide and mind blank; she could only stare at the stunningly gorgeous woman.

"Is everything okay, Emmie?" Her trance was interrupted by the sound of the soft melodic voice. Kim glanced at Shego's side, eyeing the blonde clinging to the pale woman's arm as their fingers were entwined. Said ebony-haired beauty turned to her lover, warm emerald-green eyes meeting soft chocolate-brown orbs.

"Yeah." she replied. Shego looked at Kim again, then turned back to the girl beside her, a gentle smile gracing her usually sarcastic face. "It's nothing. Let's go." The pair walked past the redhead. Kim, frozen in place, could only continue to stare at the spot the two had stood.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you review. I really wanna know what you think of this.**


End file.
